gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Glendale
The Glendale is a four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description The Glendale is relatively fast for a car of its class, and handling is easy, mostly because of the car's higher than average weight. It commonly features a two tone paint scheme (the roof being white). The front resembles a 1955 Buick Special and the back and sides (including the roof) resemble a 1961 Dodge Polara. The Glendale is a common gang car, predominantly in GTA San Andreas (the Varrios Los Aztecas); where it is common to see this car and its occupants taking part in a drive-by shooting. Along with the Broadway, Hustler, Tornado, and the Voodoo, they don't appear to have fuel caps but will explode if shot on the back license plate, perhaps indicating that the car's fuel cap is behind the license plate like some cars in real-life. Big Smoke drives a Glendale with a blue body and a white roof, which plays a small role in several missions (mostly as transportation from his home to the mission location). Smoke's Glendale's number plate reads "A2TMFK." Variants "Beater" Glendale The "Ghost" Glendale (internally named the "GLENSHIT") is a GTA San Andreas variation of the Glendale in which the car is damaged, cannot be fixed, and cannot be modified. They have been seen spawning in several places in San Andreas, especially between the two horseshoe shaped rocks in Back o' Beyond. See Myths in GTA San Andreas for more. Bloodring Banger The Bloodring Banger featured in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas adapts the Glendale into a demolition derby car outfitted with various modifications for such competitions. While the Glendale is one of two models the Bloodring Banger is based on in GTA Vice City (alongside the Oceanic), only the Glendale-based Bloodring Banger remains in GTA San Andreas. Locations GTA Vice City * Often seen driving around in Downtown GTA San Andreas * Standard Glendale ** Often seen driving around in Ganton ** the Varrios Los Aztecas are often seen driving it. ** Inside the farm west of Blueberry Acres * Beater Glendale ** Many located around the horseshoe area in Back o' Beyond ** Two are located in a trailer park across the road from Lil' Probe'Inn ** Behind the gas station in Valle Ocultado, northwest of Cock Rock ** Inside the Angel Pine Junkyard. GTA Vice City Stories * In front of the Le Singe d'Arbre (the future Café under the Tree), Little Haiti * Parking lot to the east of the funfair, Vice Point * To the west of Pay 'N' Spray at the white building with a blue glass front, Ocean Beach Car modification (GTA San Andreas) *Color (two areas) *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Gallery Image:glendale_1.jpg|A Glendale in GTA San Andreas. Image:Glendale (GTASA) (rear).jpg|GTA San Andreas rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Glendale (GTASA) (beater) (front).jpg|The beater variant of the Glendale in GTA San Andreas, with damaged body parts and a different wheel design. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Gang Cars